


trash years have trash days

by LR00



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Depression, Gen, I'm not too sure about the last two but oh well, Norway is only mentioned he doesn't actually show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR00/pseuds/LR00
Summary: Tests can go really well or really badly. Unfortunately for Mathias, it did not go really well.
Relationships: Denmark & Finland (Hetalia), Denmark & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	trash years have trash days

**Author's Note:**

> why pay for expensive help when you can write (terribly)

Mathias flipped through the booklet over and over again. He knew he should be going through the questions circled. He should be checking his answers thoroughly, not using his test booklet as a fan. The scribbles from his black pen on the black and white questions and diagrams were just depressing though, and the thought of looking at any of those meaningless ‘English’ words filled him with dread. 

A paper that had ten multiple choice questions, thirty true/false questions and just two free answer questions. Somehow, the only ones he felt remotely confident for were the free answer questions which had the  _ decency _ to be mostly just diagrams. No need to spend time trying to figure out what they meant by all those words ending with -ase. No need to try figure out what the difference between a complete and incomplete experiment was. Just explaining structural adaptations which was  _ so _ much easier.

He still had five minutes left. He  _ could _ go through the circled questions he had yet to go through. He could start from the beginning again, make sure at least the first ten questions were perfect.  _ Or _ , he could continue flipping through the pages, pretending that he was being productive and not wasting time, lie to himself and avoid the guilt for just a bit longer. Hopefully. 

He knew he couldn’t go to Timo or Gilbert or anyone really. They would point out that he managed to finish the entire thing in thirty minutes, that he was much faster than everyone else so  _ why was he complaining _ . If only time was the only thing that mattered. If only he actually knew how to answer all the questions instead of guessing...more than half of the questions actually.

“Time’s up. Everyone stop writing and pass your papers to the front,” his teacher said in her hoarse voice. It was his third lesson and he  _ should _ know her name but it wasn’t like he ever had to talk to her directly. And it felt too weird to go up to someone and ask  _ “Oh you know my Biology teacher? Could you tell me what her name is? Because I didn’t mean to but I’ve forgotten already” _ . He took the stack of booklets from Arthur who sat right behind him, added his to the stack (checking the answers on the first page and  _ oh no they were already so different _ ) and passed it forward.

The teacher counted the papers quickly and they were dismissed at last. The only ‘good’ thing about the test was being able to leave afterwards. He dumped his stationery in his bag, looked at his notes for the semester and moved outside without taking any of them.  _ Not like I’ll be doing any work at home anyway. Trying to cry obviously takes priority. _

People were already gathering in their small groups outside, screeching and crying everywhere. He spotted Timo making his way out and immediately headed over. 

“Mathias! I swear that was the worst test I have  _ ever  _ written _.  _ How did it go?” Timo was cheerful as ever, despite it supposedly being the  _ worst _ . 

“I mean…well...at least I finished it? I guessed almost all of them though” Mathias laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair. 

“Oh no! But at least you managed to finish it. Oh yeah, did you pick the first diagram for the last question?” Mathias felt a little more relieved. He had been _pretty_ _sure_ that he got the last question correct but there was no reasoning with the voice that screamed that everything he did was wrong and he was oh so wrong to think that he was right and he was going to fail and everyone was going to laugh at him. 

“Yeah I did. Honestly I think the true false questions were the most painful part.” Tino started to nod his head and was about to reply when Eduard walked up to them. 

“Please tell me I have not been a complete idiot and you guys picked the first diagram for the last question,” he said. Mathias wanted to laugh cry about how everyone was so concerned about the fairly easy to understand last question (and second last going by the shouting around them) when the killer section of true false questions existed.

“Yes,” Mathias and Timo said at the same time, nodding. They started going through whichever questions came to mind and for the next 5 minutes or so, Mathias started to feel less tense even as he found out  _ oops I accidentally got 5 consecutive questions wrong _ . 

Then Timo and Eduard started discussing something for their programming class.  _ Oh right they have a test right after. _ Mathias felt like an idiot as he watched them scribble all over their notes, complicated terms he didn’t want to ever understand trying to force their way into his brain.

“I am  _ so _ glad I do not have to take this class,” Mathias said as they paused for breath. 

“I wish I could say the same thing,” Timo said, turning to him with a wry grin. They looked ready to dive back into their discussion about some fancy app making thing so Mathias loudly excused himself with a smile and looked around at everyone else clustered in the corridor. 

He was kind of friendly with Gilbert but Gil was with Roderich and Elizaveta who he barely knew. Everyone else he kind of knew had better friends whom they were eagerly chatting with as they made their way to their next class or the school gates. Mathias kept the smile on his face as a hollow feeling started to return and he pretended to have a purpose as he made his way past all the smiling, excited people who had doubtlessly passed the test. He wanted to hide in a corner and cry. He wanted to be around Lukas, who despite appearing cold and emotionless was great at comforting him. Lukas would probably know how to stop this, only he was probably having some test of his own in one of the classrooms. A test for a class he would obviously top.

_ Such a bad person, not even knowing what’s going on in your ‘best friend’s’ life.  _ He hated this. He had hoped today would be a good day, that he would do well for the test and stay cheerful and buy cake on the way home to celebrate. He was going to buy cake, but as a consolation. He made his way down the stairs and walked past the empty physics labs. There was no one around, most people either having lessons or having left the school already. 

_ How is it just Monday _ . He wouldn’t be able to survive the week if it continued to go like this. It just wasn’t  _ fair. _ He had hoped to be in the same class as Lukas as well, even if they took rather different subjects but this was just depressing. He missed last year even though his grades had been terrible and he had hated some of his classmates. At least he had friends he was really close to. At least he had friends who would realise how trash he felt despite his smile and help. But now he had no one.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was abrupt and bad. I also know the summary sucks. I do not particularly care at this point


End file.
